


服从

by Fantuan



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantuan/pseuds/Fantuan
Summary: 很ooc。一篇为满足我creepy kinks而存在的车。慎点！！





	服从

**Author's Note:**

> 很ooc。一篇为满足我creepy kinks而存在的车。慎点！！

午后的阳光斜斜地透过窗玻璃落在地板上，几粒尘土在光束中发亮，懒洋洋地悬浮着旋转。屋里温度正好，暖暖地有点让人困倦。休伊特手肘边的一小杯红茶还略微冒着热气。

 

文书还没有完成。回归英国后的生活没有他想象的那么清闲，战后依旧有报告等着他处理；而面对着曾经和他一起去到殖民地……美国……的办公桌，他总是不自觉地走神，回想起那个有些荒凉的小城。

 

休伊特最后对西姆科说的话是“回到英国之后来找我，你作为一个不合格的士兵还有很多要学的”。唔，如果扪心自问，当时用刀尖顶着他的喉咙的感觉……很微妙。休伊特第一次感受到那种翻涌而起的支配感，那种一个人——西姆科——的性命就在他手中而无力反抗的病态的满足感；他几乎沉溺于此。于是他对气息微弱的西姆科说了那样的话，同时内心深处的某一部分正兴奋得发抖。

 

西姆科的到来比休伊特预想的早很多——事实上，他都不确定西姆科会不会来。后者就那么拄着一根拐杖站在他的门口，让他一瞬间感觉都不太真实。

 

“午安，休伊特，阁下。”西姆科顿了顿，思衬了一下称呼。他一开口，休伊特的不真实感马上消失了，取而代之的是某种熟悉的厌烦的感觉。

 

他略微抬着头打量着来者，好像忘记了他的身份。“啊，午安，”他眯起眼睛，“西姆科。”

 

休伊特注意到了西姆科的腿：“你的伤，看起来还没有好？”

 

“唔，是的。”高个子男人朗声回答，“我想它恐怕不会轻易痊愈了。”

 

两人沉默了一刻。

 

“您看，我服从了您的指令。”西姆科歪了歪头，露出了一个诡异的微笑，蹭着休伊特的右肩膀跨进门廊，毫不客气地登堂入室，像个主人一样四处打量着，“所以您想要我学什么呢？观星？物理？莎士比亚？”

 

休伊特关上门，冷冷地望着高个子的男人：“我想让你学的是服从。”后者转回头来，“你毫无自知之明，你是个极其糟糕的下级和士兵。”

 

“这话可不太好听，”西姆科脸上的微笑没有变化，“不过我或许要同意。”

 

休伊特没有答话，只是回到了自己的办公桌前继续文书，把前游骑兵晾在一边。

 

“你为什么今天来了？感谢你毁掉了这么可爱的一个下午。”

 

西姆科嗤笑一声，开始在客厅踱步，来回观望，甚至伸手取出了书架上的一本书。

 

“女王的游骑兵会随意触碰长官家里的物品？你难道不知道长官没有明确命令的时候应当立正待命吗？”休伊特背对着他，呵斥道。

 

男人毫不动容：“我没想到您还这么执着过去……”

 

“服从，西姆科。”休伊特打断他，“国王没有遣散他的军队，你也没有接到调令；我还是你的长官。”他回头看向西姆科，“现在，你应当服从，你的少校。”

 

西姆科啪地一声合上书，将其归还到书柜原来的位置，蓝眼睛里是捕食者面对猎物的轻蔑——恶心，休伊特想——他几步就来到休伊特身后，双手后背，手杖倚在桌子一角。“如您所愿。”他俯下身，贴着休伊特的耳边。

 

休伊特没有多看他一眼便回到了文件的写作上。

 

大约一个小时后休伊特完成了工作。他起身，靠在桌边，喝了一口已经凉掉的红茶。“你做得很好。”他对依旧站在桌边的西姆科说。后者微微歪头予以回应。

 

“学习服从是个很困难的过程，尤其是对你来说。”休伊特放下茶托，“但是……我应该是得到了一些建议。”

 

西姆科看着他。

 

休伊特觉得话难以出口：“她叫洛拉小姐，对吗？”

 

“什么！”让他没想到的是，西姆科一下子笑出了声，“您是什么意思？她的建议？”他笑得肩膀发抖，“所以您是要把她和我的关系应用到咱们俩上？”

 

“不……”休伊特一下子脸红了，因为西姆科从某种方面上……没有说错，“呃，我不是这个意思！……该死的，”他深吸一口气，“她只是告诉我了一些……我始料未及的东西。”

 

西姆科安静下来，脸上依然挂着那种诡异的微笑，他直直地盯着少校。忽然他凑近过来，把休伊特顶在桌子与他身体之间，双手后背，上身前倾——“是什么呢？”他几乎贴上休伊特的脸。

 

“……”休伊特张了张嘴，没有说话。

 

————————

休伊特松开手——西姆科一下子跪在地上，剧烈的咳嗽和喘气混成一团——他现在觉得很震惊。

 

_看看那个疯子的眼神！_

 

休伊特本来还不太相信那位小姐的话，现在他真是不得不相信。他没有掐过别人的脖子，但他见过搏斗中被扼住脖子的士兵……那种绝望的目光他现在都忘不了。可是他从未见过西姆科这样的眼神。

 

他盯着休伊特，声音逐渐嘶哑得难以辨认：“很好。”他的眼睛里是让休伊特后背发凉的兴奋，以及某种 _期待——他差点被我掐死，可他还在观察着我到底能做到什么地步！_ 休伊特骂了一句。

 

地上的西姆科终于稍微平缓了呼吸，他直起身子，仰头看着休伊特：“您刚才只是想看看我能到什么程度，对吗？”他把头发拨到耳后，“那可还差远了。”

 

“那位女士没说错，我现在相信了。”休伊特厌恶而恐惧地俯视着他，“你真是个疯子。”

 

游骑兵冷笑了一声。

 

“你杀了那么多人，可是到头来，你自己却在这种濒死的感觉里无法自拔？”休伊特问他。

 

他没有说话。

 

“回答我，西姆科。”

 

“……是的。”

 

“你很享受你的生命在我掌控之下的感觉？”

 

“是的，少校。”

 

休伊特颓丧地双手捂住脸：“你不仅是个疯子，还是个变态。”

 

西姆科再次笑了：“随您怎么说吧，我的少校。可是我也看出来，您也很享受啊，不是吗？”他眯起眼睛，阳光照在他的左脸上，让他的虹膜变成一层发着光的透明色，“能够随意玩弄昔日敌人的生命，您也很满足吧？”

 

休伊特的神色阴沉下来。他伸手抓住了西姆科的红发，“住口。”他嘶声道。

 

“我还记得您在船上的时候，我可被您的那副样子吓了一跳——我很惊喜，您从那个被大陆军囚禁的瑟瑟发抖的懦夫变成了敢于直接取我性命的人……可您走了，我又失望了，看起来您似乎还是——”

 

休伊特狠狠向后拽了一下他的头发让他闭上了嘴。西姆科被迫向后仰，以一种及其难受的角度看着休伊特，胸膛不断起伏。那种餮足的支配感再次涌了上来，休伊特几乎要挑起嘴角。他甩开西姆科的头，后者嘶了一声，依旧跪在他身前。

 

“那么……”西姆科抬起眼睛，目光深处的兴奋再次出现，“我说对了？”

 

休伊特终于微笑起来。

 

“您要知道，洛拉小姐可不止会这些小伎俩。”他的手扶住少校的双膝，“要让我给您展示一下吗？”

 

休伊特还没来得及答话，西姆科就埋下了头。

 

————————现在下车还来得及————————

 _或许我也是个疯子，和他没什么差别。_ 休伊特靠在桌边，仰起头，死死咬着下唇，低沉地喘息。

 

西姆科垂着眼睛，双肩微微发抖，坚定地将他吞到最底端。然后他抬起目光，炫耀似的望着少校。他的眼角发红。他试探性小幅度地摆了摆头，得意地听见休伊特猝然的吸气声；然后他猛地撤了开来，还有一丝银线连在他的嘴唇上，他剧烈地喘息。休伊特被这个动作逼得呻吟出声，随即涨红了脸。西姆科跪坐在地上，用袖口蹭了下嘴角，以胜利者的姿态仰视着休伊特：“怎么样？“

 

休伊特能看清那双蓝眼睛里丝毫不加掩饰的轻蔑。 _就像看着一只被猎人的枪口锁定的母鹿。_ 怒意涌上胸膛。他粗暴地抓住西姆科的下巴，把他的脸拧向一边，性器几乎戳了上去：“继续。“

 

西姆科丢给他一个令他及其恼火的笑之后毫不犹豫地服从了他的命令。

 

他无法再忍受那个混账对他赤裸裸的轻蔑和嘲讽了；仿佛失去理智般的，他伸手攥住了西姆科的发辫，然后恶狠狠地挺胯顶进了他的喉咙深处。

 

“呜……！”西姆科明显没有料到。他被顶得呛咳出声，而休伊特又强硬地不允许他停止；他的喉咙痉挛，被刺激得条件反射地干呕。休伊特继续毫不留情地深入，西姆科开始发抖，不成调的、断断续续的呻吟被挤作一团。

 

当那双蓝眼睛里开始有生理性泪水涌出来的时候，休伊特才恨恨地放开手；西姆科几乎立即倒在了地上，溺在窒息的痛苦里咳嗽，拼命摄取空气，目光涣散。休伊特渐渐冷静下来，可那股熟悉而疯狂的支配欲再次顺着脊背攀援而上，他瑟缩了一下。“怎么样？”他学着男人先前的语调，奚落道。他看见西姆科直起身子，露出了被激怒的神情——他不害怕，某个隐秘的深处在兴奋地低语—— _继续。_ 休伊特叹了一口气。 _我真是疯了。_

 

游骑兵再次用袖口擦了擦嘴，用双手抓住他的大腿，一言不发地埋下头，一缕碎发被汗水贴在额前。西姆科在试图夺回掌控权，他的节奏很恰好，唇舌也相当柔软——休伊特被猛然来袭的快感逼出了一声呻吟。西姆科抬眼看着他，湿润的嘴角勾了起来。休伊特随着他的动作无意识地挺腰，令人脸红的声音在这个拘谨的办公室里弥散开来，底下人脸上升起的笑意更甚。少校又羞又恼，抓住已经被他揉得乱七八糟的红发，制住了他的动作。

 

“主导权不在你手上。”休伊特喘着气说。

 

西姆科咕噜了一句，休伊特猜那是“遵命”；不过休伊特也没有管那么多，径直摁着他的头开始动作，逼得身下的人连连呛咳，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。

 

愈积愈多的快感和支配带来的满足感逐渐让少校的理智变得不甚明晰了。他开始控制不住自己的呻吟和越发凶狠的动作，只看着他的死敌被他操得满脸是泪的样子就让他发狂。“所以你喜欢这样？”他撤出身，胸膛起伏着，直视西姆科的眼睛，“被我掐住喉咙也是、被我操进嘴里也是，你喜欢这样被支配的感觉？”

 

西姆科咳嗽着，强忍着呕吐的感觉，毫不畏缩地瞪回去：“是的，少校。”他的声线发抖，嗓子火辣辣地疼，但他仍然咧开嘴，尖锐的犬齿闪了闪：“我很喜欢。”

 

休伊特记得这个神情。他打开大陆军的囚笼来杀他的时候，在惨暗的星光之下，他就是这个表情。 _混账……！_ 休伊特的脑子里一团乱，只剩下一个越来越大的声音，是他自己的声音： _继续。_

_继续。_

_继续。_

_让他屈服。让他完全服从你。_

 

他不愿意承认自己的疯狂，但此刻，他转过身，直面自己几度涌起却被压回去的令人害怕的情感。 _让他服从你。_

 

西姆科嗤笑一声：“伪君子。”然后再次被休伊特顶得弓起腰背。他抖得厉害，呻吟和喘息和呜咽混杂在一起，被越来越剧烈的动作撞得支离破碎。他无意识地迎合少校开始失去节奏的挺动，眼前发白。

 

最后休伊特射在了他嘴里，而他毫不犹豫地咽下去了。有几滴落在了地上，西姆科看着它们，头一阵阵地发昏；而他自己都没有意识到，他在轻轻地啜泣，气息乱成一团。当他终于抬头看向少校时，后者正在收拾自己，俯视着他的眼神充满厌恶和鄙视。我见识过很多次这个眼神了，西姆科想。

 

“……所以，看来我学得还不错，我亲爱的少校？”

 

休伊特只是看着他，片刻后露出了一个让他一惊的微笑：“是的。”

 

西姆科感到一阵没来由的排斥， _我果然还是很讨厌他，_ 准备站起身（他的双膝直抖）。

 

一只手按住他的肩膀：“去把这里清理干净。”

 

“我不是您的——”他准备抗辩，但一些恶劣的想法钻了出来；他于是改口：“——遵命。”

 

休伊特挑眉，刚要递给他一块手帕，却看见他重新跪了下来——他伏下身，舔掉了那些液体。

 

“怎样？”他咽下去，把头发拨回耳后，得意洋洋地问休伊特。少校愣了，半晌才痛苦地闭上眼睛，闷闷地刺他：

 

“你果然是个疯子。”


End file.
